metrofandomcom-20200223-history
List of New York City Subway inter-division transfers
}} The following free transfers exist between the three divisions of the New York City Subway ( / / ). For track connections, see List of New York City Subway inter-division connections. All divisions 14th Street-Sixth Avenue: *14th Street on the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line *14th Street on the IND Sixth Avenue Line *Sixth Avenue on the BMT Canarsie Line 42nd Street–Times Square: *Times Square–42nd Street on the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line, IRT 42nd Street Shuttle, IRT Flushing Line and BMT Broadway Line *42nd Street–Port Authority Bus Terminal on the IND Eighth Avenue Line This IRT-BMT transfer was in place by 1948. The transfer to/from the IND was added in the 1970's. 59th Street–Lexington Avenue: *59th Street–Lexington Avenue on the IRT Lexington Avenue Line and BMT Broadway Line *Lexington Avenue-63rd Street on the IND 63rd Street Line (with a MetroCard) The IRT-BMT transfer was in place by 1948. The MetroCard transfer to the IND 63rd Street Line was added on December 16, 2001, when the section of that line was completed. Since the service had moved to the new line, there was no longer a direct transfer to the IRT Lexington Avenue Line, and so this transfer was added with an above-ground walk, free for MetroCard users within two hours of the original boarding. Fulton Street–Broadway–Nassau: *Fulton Street on the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line *Fulton Street on the IRT Lexington Avenue Line *Fulton Street on the BMT Nassau Street Line *Broadway–Nassau Street on the IND Eighth Avenue Line This was in place by 1948. IRT/IND 42nd Street–Bryant Park–Fifth Avenue: *Fifth Avenue–Bryant Park on the IRT Flushing Line *42nd Street–Bryant Park on the IND Sixth Avenue Line For a time before the passageway was built, a free transfer was provided here via transfer tickets.http://thejoekorner.quuxuum.org/transfers/42-5.gif 53rd Street-Lexington Avenue: *51st Street on the IRT Lexington Avenue Line *Lexington Avenue–53rd Street on the IND Queens Boulevard Line 59th Street-Columbus Circle: *59th Street-Columbus Circle on the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line and IND Eighth Avenue Line 74th Street-Roosevelt Avenue: *74th Street–Broadway on the IRT Flushing Line *Roosevelt Avenue–Jackson Heights on the IND Queens Boulevard Line This was in place by 1948. 161st Street–Yankee Stadium: *161st Street–Yankee Stadium on the IRT Jerome Avenue Line and IND Concourse Line This was added on June 12, 1940, the day the city took over the , and the day after the IRT Ninth Avenue Line was closed south of 155th Street. It was done partly to provide for movements that the Ninth Avenue Line had served. 168th Street: *168th Street on the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line and IND Eighth Avenue Line This was in place by 1948. Bleecker Street: (southbound side only) Court Square: *45th Road–Court House Square on the IRT Flushing Line (with a MetroCard) *Long Island City–Court Square on the IND Crosstown Line *23rd Street–Ely Avenue on the IND Queens Boulevard Line The IND internal transfer was added somewhat recently, in the 1990s. The MetroCard transfer to the IRT was added on December 16, 2001, when the IND 63rd Street Line was completed and service was cut back to Court Square during peak hours. This transfer is free for MetroCard users within two hours of the original boarding. World Trade Center: *Park Place on the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line *Chambers Street–World Trade Center on the IND Eighth Avenue Line IRT/BMT 14th Street-Union Square: *14th Street–Union Square on the IRT Lexington Avenue Line, BMT Broadway Line and BMT Canarsie Line This was in place by 1948. Atlantic Avenue: *Atlantic Avenue on the IRT Eastern Parkway Line *Atlantic Avenue on the BMT Brighton Line *Atlantic Avenue–Pacific Street on the BMT Fourth Avenue Line Court Street–Borough Hall: *Borough Hall on the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line and IRT Lexington Avenue Line *Court Street on the BMT Fourth Avenue Line This was in place by 1948. Botanic Garden: *Franklin Avenue on the IRT Eastern Parkway Line *Botanic Garden on the BMT Franklin Avenue Line When the Franklin Avenue Shuttle reopened on October 18, 1999, this passageway, which was occupied and blocked by a Transit police station, was opened. Canal Street: *Canal Street on the IRT Lexington Avenue Line *Canal Street on the BMT Broadway Line *Canal Street on the BMT Manhattan Bridge Line *Canal Street on the BMT Nassau Street Line Chambers Street: *Brooklyn Bridge–City Hall on the IRT Lexington Avenue Line *Chambers Street on the BMT Nassau Street Line This was in place by 1948. It appears the passageway didn't open until September 1, 1962. Queensboro Plaza: *Queensboro Plaza on the IRT Flushing Line and BMT Astoria Line IND/BMT Fourth Avenue-Ninth Street: *Fourth Avenue on the IND Culver Line *Ninth Street on the BMT Fourth Avenue Line 14th Street-Eighth Avenue: *14th Street on the IND Eighth Avenue Line *Eighth Avenue on the BMT Canarsie Line This was in place by 1948. 34th Street-Herald Square: *34th Street-Herald Square on the IND Sixth Avenue Line and BMT Broadway Line This was in place by 1948. Broadway Junction: *Broadway Junction on the BMT Jamaica Line, BMT Canarsie Line, and IND Fulton Street Line This was in place by 1948. Essex–Delancey Streets: *Delancey Street on the IND Sixth Avenue Line *Essex Street on the BMT Nassau Street Line This was in place by 1948. Franklin Avenue: *Franklin Avenue on the BMT Franklin Avenue Shuttle and IND Fulton Street Line When the elevated BMT Fulton Street Line was closed west of Rockaway Avenue on May 31, 1940 (the day before the city took over the ), free transfers were given between the Franklin Avenue Shuttle and the underground IND Fulton Street Line starting on June 1. This transfer still used transfer slips, with no passageway inside fare control, until the recent rebuilding of the shuttle. Metropolitan Avenue–Lorimer Street: *Metropolitan Avenue on the IND Crosstown Line *Lorimer Street on the BMT Canarsie Line This was in place by 1948. Jamaica Center: *Jamaica Center–Parsons/Archer on the IND and BMT Archer Avenue Lines This and the next opened on December 11, 1988, when both Archer Avenue Lines opened. The BMT line runs one level under the IND line. Sutphin Boulevard: *Sutphin Boulevard–Archer Avenue/JFK on the IND and BMT Archer Avenue Lines Additionally the Chrystie Street Connection and 60th Street Tunnel Connection carry trains between these two divisions. Former transfers 155th Street: This was added on June 12, 1940, the day the city took over the , and the day after the Ninth Avenue Line was closed south of 155th Street and turned into the Polo Grounds Shuttle. That shuttle was closed on August 31, 1958. Ditmas Avenue: Both of these lines were part of the BMT Culver Line until October 30, 1954, when the IND South Brooklyn Line was connected to it, and the BMT Culver Line was severed, providing mainly shuttle service until it was closed on May 10, 1975. The transfer was a simple same-station transfer. From 1959 on, only the Culver Shuttle ran, necessitating a transfer between two services as Ninth Avenue for through passengers to reach this transfer. At that station, BMT West End Line trains were on the upper level, with shuttle trains below. Jay Street: (inbound only) This was added on March 6, 1950; before that a free transfer was provided between the Myrtle Avenue Line and streetcars to Manhattan (which replaced the elevated over the Brooklyn Bridge). Outbound it was only free for passengers getting on the IND Eighth Avenue Line (which becomes the Fulton Street Line) at Broadway-Nassau Street, which was close to the former end of the elevated at Park Row. Inbound it was free only for passengers getting on the BMT Myrtle Avenue Line west of Broadway, where a transfer could be made to the BMT Broadway (Brooklyn) Line. In both cases a transfer slip was obtained when paying the fare for the first line. The Myrtle Avenue Line was cut back to Broadway and the transfer was discontinued on October 3, 1969. Rockaway Avenue: When the elevated BMT Fulton Street Line was closed west of Rockaway Avenue on May 31, 1940 (the day before the city took over the ), free transfers were given to the underground IND Fulton Street Line starting on June 1. The rest of the BMT elevated was closed on April 27, 1956, ending transfers; the eastern part was connected to the IND subway for through operation on April 29. References *NYCsubway.org - Historical Maps *Last Train is Run on Fulton St. 'El', New York Times June 1, 1940 page 11 *Two 'El' Lines End Transit Service, New York Times June 12, 1940 page 27 *Last 'El' Train Over Brooklyn Bridge Carries Few to Mourn Over Time's Changes, New York Times March 6, 1944 page 21 *Bridge Trolleys Vanish on Monday, New York Times March 2, 1950 page 24 *Bronx-Coney Line is Opened by IND, New York Times October 31, 1954 page 73 *First Leg of Rockaways Transit Opened at Cost of $10,154,702, New York Times April 30, 1956 page 24 *155th St. El Expires, New York Times September 1, 1958 page 27 *New Platform for IRT Locals at Brooklyn Bridge to End Jams, New York Times September 1, 1962 page 42 *1,200 on Last Trip on Myrtle Ave. El; Cars Are Stripped, New York Times October 4, 1969 page 23 *Brooklyn's Culver Shuttle Makes Festive Final Run, New York Times May 12, 1975 page 20 *All Aboard...Somewhere...for Subway Changes!, New York Times December 12, 1988 page B1 *Subway Shuttle Gets $74 Million Makeover, New York Times October 18, 1999 page B3 *Once Scorned, Now Shiny, Shuttle Returns, New York Times October 24, 1999 page CY10 *The Opening of the new 63 St Connector, MTA New York City Transit *V Train Begins Service Today, Giving Queens Commuters Another Option, New York Times December 17, 2001 page F1